ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthbound (film) (MinecraftFan11ofScratch's take)
OBS, from the creator of this idea: edits to add more content, such as actors, writers, and composers, and edits to make the page better are welcome but don't dare do troll editing. Once the creator feels like the page is complete, it'll be blocked from further editing to prove that. Earthbound (called MOTHER 2 in Japan, Earthbound: Ness' Adventure in most other countries, and Earthbound: Our Greatest Journey in Brazil and Portugal) is an upcoming 2020 action-adventure fantasy comedy-drama CGI animated film produced by TBA and distributed by TBA. It is based on the classic Super Nintendo RPG Earthbound, known as MOTHER 2 in Japan. It'll be released on the game's 26-years (Japan) or 25-years (worldwide) birthday. Synopsis After finding out he is destined to defeat an evil alien called Giygas (Tony Todd), Ness (Noah Schnapp) must embark on a journey beyond his hometown of Onett, Eagleland, to collect eight parts of a lullaby that'll grant him the Earth's power while finding out the other three members of the prophecy: the courageous but sweet, fry pan welding Paula Jones (Jenny Slate), the self-depreciating precocious genius Jeff Andonuts (Jason Ritter), and Dalaam's stoic but determined prince Poo (John Krasiniski). Meanwhile, Ness also tries to find his jealous neighbor Pokey/Porky Minch (Charlie Day), who disappeared from Onett. Plot An evil human-like alien called Giygas (Tony Todd), known as "The Cosmic Destroyer", plans to attack the Earth for revenge, although the motivations for said revenge are unclear. To achieve that, he sends an army of Starmen, Octobots, Mooks and other creatures to Earth, and sends his influence in the form of psychic powers (or PSI) to influence the weak-heartened. Meanwhile, in Onett, Eagleland, a young, baseball-loving boy named Ness (Noah Schnapp) wakes up with a minor earthquake, and one of his neighbors, Picky Minch (TBA), knocking at his door and requesting help to check out the possible cause, a meteorite. Even after being persuaded against it by Picky's older brother and Ness' jealous friend, Pokey/Porky Minch (Charlie Day), Ness and Picky, along with Ness' dog King, climb up the hill to see the meteorite while escaping from a group of savage crows and snakes. More coming soon. Post-Credits Scene Coming soon. Cast Main characters *Noah Schnapp as Ness: The main protagonist of the film. A kind, adventurous, cheerful, mildly spoiled boy from Onett, Eagleland, who lives with his mother, his dog King, and his sister Tracy. He has psychic powers, healing abilities, and his trademark power, PSI Rockin', which in the film he named after an expression of his. Although he's determined to avenge Buzz Buzz and make sure his last wish (record the eight melodies in the Sound Stone) becomes real, he can unconsciously be selfish and inconsiderate, which turns out to be manifestations of his dark side, Ness' Nightmare, that he destroys near the finale to allow the Earth to power him up. His relationship with Pokey/Porky is more explored in the film, and it's stated that he was a friend to him, while being oblivious of his jealous, nasty side, and was worried enough about him to try and find him during his journey. But as he saw Pokey/Porky slowly becoming irredeemably evil, he began to doubt his friendship with him, until at the end, when he severed ties with him. *Jenny Slate as Paula Jones: The deuteragonist of the film. A girly, friendly and sweet but also a bold, courageous girl with a mild temper from Twoson, Eagleland, and the daughter of the owners of the Polestar Preschool, which she helps running before the film's plot. She is kidnapped twice, by the Happy Happyism cultists and Monotoli, only to be rescued by Ness (in the former, however, she claims she'd try to escape on her own if nobody came to help her). She's physically frail but can use her mind to generate PSI Fire, PSI Thunder, and her favorite power, PSI Freeze (the three of them respectively represented as a wide-range column of fire, a barrage of thunders hitting multiple targets, and a pack of freezing wind of varied strength). During the final battle, she, with the help of her teammates, prays for everyone on Earth to help the chosen four defeat Giygas, which weakens him long enough for Ness to use one last PSI Rockin' to defeat him. *Jason Ritter as Jeff Andonuts: One of the tritagonists of the film. He's a mildly timid, self-deprecating, reckless child prodigy and son of Dr. Andonuts that was attending SnowWood's Boarding School in Winters, Foggy Land. After hearing Paula's call, he sneaks out of the school with the help of his friend, Tony, and get his father's Sky Runner to go to Threed and rescue Paula and Ness. He lacks the psychic powers his teammates have, but that is compensated by his ability to fix broken objects during the night, creating useful gadgets for him and the others. He has a strained relationship with his father (he corrects himself from calling him "Dad" frequently), but is shown in two moments near the end to care about him: first, when he encourages him to transfer his soul to a robot as well and save the Earth, and later, after Giygas' defeat, once he finally calls Dr. Andonuts "Dad" and decides he'll fix his relationship with him. *John Krasiniski as Poo Dalaam: One of the tritagonists of the film. He's the seemingly aloof, cold and distant, but actually determined and fiercely loyal crown prince of the flying country of Dalaam. He has healing powers like Ness but has access to an ability taught by the Star Master, PSI Starstorm. After completing his "Mu Training", which involves the spirit of his ancestor removing his limbs, deafening and blinding him until he threatens to take his mind, he teleports to Summer to meet Ness and company and swears loyalty for the boy of Eagleland. His arc in the film until Scaraba is him letting go of his self-sacrificial attitude for Ness with the help of his teammates and getting more open about his feelings. More coming soon. Supporting characters *TBA as Ness' mother: A character seen physically in the beginning and the ending, plus in the scene where Ness and company return to Onett only to find it being invaded, and whose voice is heard when Ness calls for her on the telephone. She's hardworking, caring and nurturing, always willing to cook the family's favorite food, Steak, when her son asks. *TBA as Picky Minch: A minor character of the film. He's Pokey's younger brother and the only member of the family without a grudge against Ness family and/or a mean personality, but most of his personality is unclear. In the beginning, he teams up with Ness and King to check out the meteorite that fell on Onett while Pokey stays behind, and helps defeat Starman Junior. He also reports Pokey's disappearance to Ness, and in the last scene before the credits and the post-credits scene, he delivers Pokey's letter. *TBA as Buzz Buzz: A mechanic, beetle-shaped being mistaken for a bee by Ness and Picky, that was transported back to the present through the meteorite. Although he's initially much stronger than the rookie Ness he meets, he's fragile enough to die sustaining fatal injuries of a single slap. He informs about the devastating future for Ness' world, and shortly before dying, gives him the Sound Stone to record the eight melodies, hoping he'll be the one to defeat Giygas. *TBA as Ness' father: An unseen character, whose voice is only heard when Ness calls for him on the telephone. Nothing much is known about him or his time-consuming job that doesn't allow him to be close to the rest of his family, but he is caring enough of his son to give him a pep talk to renew his determination to rescue Paula in Fourside, while also not being fully approving of his tendency to follow his mother's footsteps in being a constant, untiring hard worker. More coming soon. Antagonists *Tony Todd as Giygas: The main antagonist of the film. A humanoid alien who, according to the film's introduction, is taking a second shot at destroying the Earth, this time by spreading influence with his psychic powers. At his first scenes, he looks like his incarnation of MOTHER/''Earthbound Beginnings''. However, during the film's events, his power, his inner conflicts, and his insanity start to shatter his body, transforming him into the red abomination seen in the original game by the time the heroes finally face him. It gets bad enough that he has to be contained in a spherical, mirror-like device called "the Devil's Machine" to have a conscience and concentrated power. Jeff and Poo even describe Pokey/Porky turning off the Devil Machine as essentially him killing Giygas identity-wise. *Charlie Day as Pokey Minch (called Porky Minch in Japan): A minor character turned secondary antagonist of the film. He is Ness' neighbor who is jealous of his charismatic personality and popularity while being his suspicious friend. After convincing Onett's police force to open the way to Twoson, Ness finds out he went missing and tries to find him during his quest, only to find out he became a gradually malicious wildcard that backstabbed Mr. Carpainter and Monotoli once they were freed from Giyga's influence, and eventually backstabbed his own Master Giygas indirectly by turning off the Devil Machine that gave him conscience. He escapes before Giygas' dies, but not before exchanging some last words with Ness. *Noah Schnapp and Tony Todd as Ness' Nightmare: The tertiary antagonist of the film. He is Giygas' minor but present influence on Ness' mind, represented as a moving, golden statue of Ness with devil horns and power capable of rivaling his hosting body once Ness sees him physically for the first time in Magicant. During the film, his voice (a dual mix of Ness and Giygas' voices) wrestles with Ness' original voices over his body's actions, trying to encourage him of more heinous acts, until Ness faces him in Magicant's Sea of Eden and engages in a harsh battle. In the end, Ness' Nightmare is destroyed, allowing the Sound Stone to energize him with the Earth's power. More coming soon. Quotes See page: Earthbound (film) (MinecraftFan11ofScratch's take)/Quotes '' Trivia ''See page: Earthbound (film) (MinecraftFan11ofScratch's take)/Trivia Category:Mother Category:Earthbound Category:PG Category:Movies Category:Video games Category:Films based on video games Category:Video Game Movies Category:Film Adaptation Category:Adaptation